


Sweat

by redpineapple



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen, Parody, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25459159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redpineapple/pseuds/redpineapple
Summary: The captain trains his vice captain.
Relationships: Abarai Renji & Kuchiki Byakuya
Kudos: 3





	Sweat

Hot sweat. Panting. Skin glistening in the moons shifting rays.  
Four passed the witching hour and they'd been at it for hours. Not that Renji Abarai was bothered by this. He could honestly say that for the first time in a while he was actually enjoying himself. Even his muscles, though complaining a little at the thoroughness of the workout were aching in that special way that hurt so good.

Renji knew that Byakuya felt the same. He could see it in the nobleman's face, in the set of his gasping mouth as his muscles begged for oxygen.

"Again." Bade his captain and Renji caught Byakuya's advance before the command had left those freshly licked lips.

Renji raised Zabimaru, distracted by the moons silky glint off the blade, and felt Senbonzakura in the new scratch on his arm.

'Pay attention," intoned Byakuya seriously. "What you practice in training is what you use in battle and the Arrancars will not hesitate."

"Yes, Captain Kuchiki."

"Again, Abarai."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Now wasn't that fun? Ahh, the joys of innuendo. I was re-watching the first episode with Renji and Byakuya (episode 16: The Encounter, Renji Abarai.) and I just had to write this.
> 
> Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. How I wish these things went without saying (typing).


End file.
